Aladdin and the Anus of Glory (holes)
Collab, Satanic Pube Wiki Aladdin raped Jasmin to death. Oops! He went to find another concubine in the slums of Agrabah. He then ran into John Wayne Gacy. John was castrating his cousin. Aladdin stabbed John in the back with his penis and then saw who John's cousin was. "I thought you were dead..." It was Albus Gandalf Saddam Osama Obama Gluteus Maximus Minimus Alfred Fettucus Bilbo Bobbicus Zach Baggins the 34th Grey Necromancer Squared. Aladdin was all like, "HEY BICTH, WANNA FCUK?" Albus was like, "YEAH BRU!" They had intercourse until Albus died of old age. Aladdin was like, "Meh. Small anus." So he continued his erect travels. John wayne gacy was still barely alive. Until Aladdin thrusted into his stab wound. Then he died. He went outside and ran into a boy. Aladdin was bisexual, and wanted to rape the boy. But he felt sorry for him. " Sir, my family is poor, and we have all been castrated. Will you spare a sperm?" He held out a can. "What is your name? asked Aladdin. "It's..............Badem." "Didn't you used to be Shigeru Miyamoto?" Aladdin inquired. "Yeah, but then the Wii U happened and I quit.." Badem responded. "Well, whatever. I can spare you sperm if you open your anus." "Sure!" The anus expanded to width of 67496865896578747865465758765868575689659865784668769874589 light years across. It sucked up Aladdin. He woke up in a pink world full of those freaky a$$ elephants from that scene in Dumbo. "OH NO! ETERNAL CASTRATION!" he yelled in dismay. He pulled out his "sword" and began slashing/thrusting against all of the elephants. He shot load after load after load at the pink abominations. Suddenly, Badem came out of nowhere and held up a PS3, and all of the elephants died. "Good job, orgy junior." "Yeah. Sony's been throwing money around with useless stuff like Gaikai, PS Eye, PS Move, Remote Play, and so much more. I'm sure they won't care if they lose ONE brick." "Nintendo has tons of bricks too! I like to shove them up my ANOOSE!" Alaadin gleefully yelled. "Now, let's clean up the mess with my vaccum scrotum." Badem grabbed Alaadin's buals and sailed around the anus, collecting semen. "Back to the surface, Badem!" When they came back, Badem crapped upon Alaadin's face, and castrated him. "MY BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAALSAKC!!" screamed Alaadin! Badem used the vaccum buals to fly away. "MUHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!" he cheered. Aladdin sat, vomiting on his dangling urethra. Suddenly, an undead George R. R. Martin approaches. "I WANT ANUS!??!?!*!*!&!" he yells while thrusting towards Aladdin. Aladdin yelled in terror, "DON'T RAPE ME! BADEM HAS A WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY BIGGER ANUS! HELP ME RAPE HIM!" Then, Aladdin realized that Martin lacked a dong. Then, as if Martin read his thoughts, he got a necroboner that was 15 ft long. They used its evil semen to fly to Badem. Badem was gluing Aladdin's genitalia to his vacant crotch with Elmer's Glue. He turned and saw the duo approaching with the gushing necroboner. They slammed into Badem, sending the genitals that Aladdin sought plummeting down to the streets of the city. "You erect foreskin slurpers!" Badem cursed. They charged again, but Badem swung his anus around, and deflected their attacks. This went on for a year before Badem finally said, "Wait! Stop! We are at a stalemate. I challenge Aladdin to a battle of fellatio!" Aladdin nodded. Martin split his necroboner into two, and counted down. Whoever climaxed their half first won. 3! 2! 1! They sucked like black hole vaccums. They stared at each other, feeling strangely aroused. Aladdin was losing, so he summoned the power of an erotic MLP fanfiction. He transferred the images to Martin's brain, and aroused his half more. Finally, he won. Aladdin pinched Badem's nipples and threw him down to the sidewalks of Agrabah. Badem landed on Aladdin's genitals, which slapped his anus, and left it open for Martin. Badem became undead once the semen entered him. Aladdin put his penis back on with duct tape and cheered. Then he realized that he still hadn't found a new concubine. Then, someone in the street yelled, "The internet has thousands of porn sites with awesome concubines to fap to! Get your wifi today!" Aladdin purchased his wifi along with a box of tissues. THE END Y R U STIL HEER? AROWSED? PHAPP TOO ITT DEN